To be My Love Forever
by SeventhAssassin
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are now Couples and now Lucy is pregnant to their child. Everyone are celebrating on the great news and soon, Mirajane asked Natsu what will be their plan in their Marriage. Natsu doesn't know anything about it or its even needed? Soon Natsu decide to propose to her but how? With the help of his Guild mates. How things will work out? Find out as you read. Natsu&Lucy
1. Chapter 1 For Lucy

**Have you guys read "To head back from the past to change the future"? This is literally connected in its final chapter which Natsu will have to propose to Lucy. Lucy was already pregnant and soon to be their child. How will Natsu make this day unforgettable to Lucy? Find that out as you read.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail so keep that in mind. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy was soon discovered to be pregnant and both were happy for the wonderful news. Fairy Tail guild members soon heard the news and partied, to celebrate the wonderful news for both Natsu and Lucy. Everyone drink, eat and even sing and dance, like they have no care of the world at all.

Later on, mirajane went to Natsu who was with lucy.

Mirajane: hey Natsu, can I speak with you for a bit?

Natsu doesn't know why and end up coming with her on the place where the other members don't see them.

Natsu: what's wrong Mira?

Mirajane: Natsu just that, now that Lucy will give birth to your child, have you decide when will you propose to her?

Natsu: … propose? Does that even matter?

Mirajane got irritated and scold him.

Mairajane: Of course you do! You need to make your relationship even go higher and get married to be officially be husband and wife! Don't tell me you haven't thought about it?

Natsu: we-well… all I know is being a friend and a father… I guess.

Mirajane can't believe it and got a goal in her mind and begun to fired up.

Mirajane: do not worry Natsu, I will give you a lesson that could help you to level up and make Lucy happy so you better follow and listen to everything we have to say, GOT IT?

Natsu was bit frighten to her and on the next day. Levy, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Lisanna are with Lucy to make sure she is wasn't lonely and make sure not to make her try to look for Natsu. On the other hand, Natsu was having a hard time to them who's teaching him about marrage and other stuff. Gray was even there and also Erza who gives him a scary lesson as well, Loki is also giving him a lesson and advises about love.

It was all 5 days straight and got finish to their teaching, Natsu and Lucy were now in a new house which Natsu brought after a three straight days job without rest for Lucy. It was a small cute house, perfect for a small family to live first.

In the night where everyone in the city was sleeping, in Natsu and Lucy's house, Lucy was sleeping beside Natsu. Natsu was still awake, staring at her sleep and also thinking about something. Happy also live with them, on the different room that is.

Natsu: hmm… there's nothing wrong to try right?... I guess I'll have to do it, so that I could make Lucy happy.

Natsu peck her forehead and saw her smile in her sleep and so he looks at her smiling and went to sleep. Next day, they went to the guild for a job. Erza, Wendy, Carla and Gray went to both of them as they group together.

Lucy: well its time to do some job Natsu.

Carla: shouldn't you be resting instead Lucy? What if something happened to your child?

Wendy: Carla is right Lucy-san, it's the best if you stay.

Lucy: but

Natsu: don't worry, I'll do the job for both of us ok?

Lucy: heh, okay. Just be sure to come back safely and don't over doing things.

Natsu: ok ok I got it Lucy.

Gray: heh serve you right flame brain.

Natsu would actually piss off on him but it seems he's not feeling good on doing well.

Natsu: whatever gray, before that, you're clothes.

He noticed he's already in boxer short.

Gray: H-Huh!? Whe-when did it…?

Gray go took on his clothes.

Erza: well Lucy can't be with us, so how about you take a pick for our job Lucy?

Lucy: really? Ok.

The girls went to the quest board looking for a job. Natsu took the opportunity to talk to that person. That person was talking to the male who's not a member of the guild but someone she knows and having a good chat to each other. Natsu interrupt them.

Natsu: hey Yua, can I talk to you for a minute?

Yua: huh?

Yua who has a very rare S+ magic, Owner Magic which can make any magic she analyze can be her own magic. She is somehow became an S class fairy tail mage and can always do any S class job without any problem.

Yua: sure Natsu. So what is it all about?

Natsu: … can we go somewhere private?

Yua doesn't have a clue why and just agree. The male with her went with them as well and Gray noticed them leaving. He's finally wearing his clothes.

Gray: hey Natsu where are you going?

Natsu: I need to do something, I'll be back in 30 minutes so wait for me.

They soon went away. Gray has no clue why and just go with the girls. Natsu, Yua and her friend went on a café where they can't be seen and has few costumers. Yua treat them a drink and begun to ask.

Yua: so what is this about Natsu?

Natsu: … Yua I have a big job for you to do.

Yua: what would that be?

Natsu was blushing for a bit and finally said it.

Natsu: [blush] I… I want you to prepare a best meal for me and Lucy and ahhh… I'm… pla-planing to p-pro-propose to her… so…

Yua's eyes widen. Shock to believe Natsu was saying this and begun to smile.

Yua: in other words a date on the where you can propose to her huh? Sure, why not Natsu, I'm glad to help you.

Natsu: for real?

Male: Yu-yua why ask you?

Yua: well I do more extra job other than the guild. I help to doing some planning events and decoration. I do things fine, although I do it overprizing the money I'll get.

Male: is that even illegal?

Yua: who knows… oh Natsu, this is Shiro my friend to say.

Shiro: that's harsh Yua, well I'm Shiro, a full pledge fire dragon in the appearance of a human right now. I have known you're father for a bit and somehow glad to meet his son.

Natsu: same here Shiro, no wonder I can smell something different from you.

Shiro: Dragon's can't fool the Dragon Slayers and Dragon Slayers can't fool the Dragons huh.

Yua: well I'm glad both of you getting along. Natsu I'll make sure that everything will be the most beautiful memories for both of you will ever forget. I promise.

Natsu: thanks Yua… ehhhh… how much will it cost? This is a job I'm giving to you

Yua: hmmmmmm… none

Natsu: eh?

Yua: none. You won't pay anything. Treat this like a favor and I'm doing it as a friend, how does that sound?

Natsu: are you sure?

Yua: yup! Well there will be many things to prepare and planning to do. Like the place, food to serve and decorations. The most problem for me is your attire and your partner's attire and way to do actions and of course, a ring to give to her. Knowing you Natsu you still haven't gone being a gentlemen at all so I need to train you to be one and also

Yua continue to speak and Natsu seems trembling for some reason. Thinking like another life lesson again until,

Shiro: let me take care of those things Yua.

Yua: Shiro? Are you sure?

Shiro: yup and it seems its fun so why not. For attires and much other stuff to improve, leave Natsu to me. Mind everything on their event and make it so grand for them.

Yua: then I'm counting on you Shiro. Natsu when do you want to start you're date?

Natsu: I still haven't decided that, but I want it as soon as possible.

Yua: I see… well then, 4 day. Give me 4 days Natsu. I'll do the planning and preparation now and mostly more jobs will be done on the next 3 days. Be sure to be ready Natsu and improve yourself as well.

Natsu: A-aye.

Yua: once I'm done, I'll tell you everything you need to know for your date. So starting tomorrow I want you not to do any job and stay with Shiro as he instructs you.

Natsu: but Lucy, she might notice it.

Yua: don't worry something in my mind pop out just for her. Be sure to make her happy Natsu.

Natsu: yeah.

Happy's voice: Natsu!

Happy went to them flying.

Happy: so here you are, we're leaving now.

Natsu: well let's go buddy. Yua I'll live everything to you.

Yua: with pleasure.

Natsu and happy run along as those two left behind.

Shiro: Yua you have somehow change after meeting them, and that dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel… did something happened that made you interest about him?

Yua: can't tell Shiro, can't tell… well, I better go to work now. Want to come?

Shiro nodded. At sunset, at the guild, Levy was picking a job to the quest board and can't seems to pick one. Kinana went to her.

Kinana: can't find any job you want to do?

Levy: well I can't actually decide what to pick.

Kinana: if that's the case, how about this?

Kinana gave a quest paper to Levy. It is said "Emergency Quest!". Under it was something can't understand letters.

Levy: wow they are written in old languages.

Kinana: that's right, what's more is, only us fairy tail has the job quest like that.

Levy: hmmm… I'll decipher it, just wait a minute.

Levy went to the table and begun doing it. Soon Levy was finished, after learning what it means, she was so happy and quickly went to Mirajane.

Levy: Mira I'll take this job!

Mirajane: oh those strange quests huh, please have this with you too Levy. It will tell you the place where the client is. Have a safe trip.

Levy: Yeah!

Jet: levy what job are we doing?

Levy: hehe, let's go!

The team shadow gears went out the guild to do the job.

* * *

**Information**

**Name:** Shiro

**Age:** unknown

**Magic:** Fire

**Race:** Full Dragon's blood

**Guild: **None

**Next chapter will be the preparation of the venue. Don't miss as you see the blooming love of two Fairy Magicians.**


	2. Chapter 2 Yua's Preparation

**Preparation for the venue and Natsu's ready proposal to Lucy is about to be seen. This will have a long one but hope you like it. This will be mostly focus around Yua's preparation and little bit for Natsu.**

**Chapter 2: Yua's Preparations**

* * *

Somewhere where there's a beautiful plain of green grasses and flowers near magnolia. There's also a cliff but not too high. She scans every places and even the cliff itself.

Yua: hmmm, not high and not dangerous but it's better to adjust it with a spell to keep things safe. No surrounding trees, flowers around and good for sightseeing of a great view. Good weather for the next 5 days… perfect! This place will be a great venue for those two, now what can we do from here?

Levy's voise: Yua!

Yua turn around and saw the team shadow gears going to her.

Yua: Levy… heh as I have expected to be.

Levy: hehe

Jet: hey Levy, what's the job today and who's the client?

Levy: Yua is a client.

Jet and Droy: EHH!? For real?

Yua: well there are things I can't do even I'm a member for a guild. Well did you decipher it?

Levy: yup! So what do we do?

Yua took something on her pocket and gave it to Levy. It was a free inn rest for two days and not just that, it's one of the best inns in all Fiore. Their eyes shine live there's a diamond in front of him.

Droy: a-are you serious!?

Yua: yup. There are 5 tickets here including the three of you. Your mission is to go here with Lucy and have fun, at the same time I want you to finish a monster that's been luring around the place too. I also want your team to add Gajeel as well on your team. That's all.

Levy: monster?

Yua: yup.

Jet: wait? Why Gajeel? And why do we have to take Lucy with us? Isn't he pregnant?

Levy: … hehehe, the thing is,

After telling the real plan,

Droy: now I get it!

Jet: don't worry Yua, we'll do this successfully.

Yua: thanks but remember to bring Gajeel with you. The monster I want you to kill is stronger than you think. I made it sure so that we can avoid any suspicious about our plans. Soon the other request that I have send will be arriving to our guild so… please hurry and go.

Levy: yeah! Let's go!

Jet and Droy: yeah!

The three of them go, after taking the tickets from her. Later they arrive back to the guild.

Mirajane: oh that was fast.

Levy: not exactly… ah lu-chan!

She went to Lucy.

Lucy: Levy

Levy: Lu-chan wanna come with us to our job?

Lucy: eh? But

Levy: tadaa!

Levy gave one ticket to her and she was surprise to it.

Lucy: wait, for Real!

Levy: yup! We have a mission to kill a monster at the same time gave us this tickets to stay with. We have one more extra so want to come?

Lucy: well I want to but

Levy: don't worry, I'm sure Natsu will understand, right?

Droy: yes that's right Lucy.

Jet: I'm sure that Natsu will tell us to take care of you and if we don't, we're killed.

Droy: tha-that's true.

Levy: … hmm

Levy went to gajeel whose eating metal.

Levy: … Gajeel… I want you to come with us as well.

Gajeel: huh? Why would I?

Levy: … our client told us that the monster is very powerful and she was expecting to be the team Natsu but not. So she told us to bring any dragon slayer with us… so… will it be ok?

Lily: come on Gajeel, they need help.

Gajeel: … tch can't be helped.

Levy: thank you Gajeel. Mira please tell Natsu that we'll be going with Lucy and we'll make sure to take care of her.

Mirajane: ok, I will.

Levy: well let's go!

Soon they depart to magnolia through a train. At night team Natsu arrive.

Natsu: We're back!

Mirajane: welcome back everyone. Natsu there's something I have to tell you.

After telling it,

Natsu: well can't be helped… I'll let them.

Happy: are you sure Natsu?

Erza: well there's nothing wrong with it, we're talking about levy here.

Gray: that's true.

Wendy: aren't you going to follow them Natsu-san?

Natsu: nope, I have important things to do so see you.

Natsu run away from the guild.

Wendy: I wonder what's wrong with Natsu-san?

Gray: yeah, for some reason he acted really weird today.

Happy: aye.

Kinana was looking at them first then took the entire new arrival quest and putting them to the quest board. Upon doing her work, she have noticed one of those quest. It's a "Love to Bloom More Quest", she saw the client and it was surprise and look at everyone.

Kinana: Everyone big news big news!

Cana: huh? What's wrong Kinana?

Kinana: look here!

Kinana show that quest to everyone and surprise that the client was Yua herself. At Natsu and Lucy's house, someone knock the door and when Natsu opened it, it was Shiro.

Shiro: yo! Are you ready Natsu?

Natsu: yeah, sure.

Next morning, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy and Carla go to Yua's house which is near the forest like Natsu's house before. Yua opened the door holding a number of lists in her hands.

Yua: oh you came.

Wendy: we took the job Yua-san.

Gray: what was that all about?

Yua: I need your help on a certain things. It'll be fun so I'm counting on you for the job.

They all nodded and soon, they went to the venue, she begun as a sketch for what will be the appearance of the place. All they did was watch her and soon they went back to magnolia and first went to the flower shop. She was inspecting, smelling and looking at their colors. They all can't understand why and just stare her until.

Yua: hey ma'am I need big bouquet of roses and sunflowers too. If you don't mind I might take all of them.

All: What!?

Yua is saying the same thing in every flower stores she meet if the flowers pass to her and must be deliver to her house soon. Later on, she went to shopping and almost was food ingredient, cloths and many other things. She let's everything to Gray, Happy and Erza.

Wendy: Gray-san, Happy are you alright?

Gray: they're too heavy!

Happy: aye!

Carla: well Erza here doesn't complain.

Erza: they're actually heavy. Yua are we done yet?

Yua: huh? Of course not, there are still many things to do and we are still not haft way to it.

Happy: no way!

Carla: Yua just what are these about? You still haven't told us the reason of this quest.

Yua: I'll tell you if needed so have patience more ok.

Soon she and the others went to many different shops and seem very busy and after that, they went back to her house to place it inside her kitchen. She first gave them food and drinks as a thanks and soon she begun thinking again at the chair. They want to ask but as they know, even they ask she won't hear them, especially when she's very focus.

On the other hand at the restaurant, Shiro was training Natsu how to eat properly.

Natsu: can I just use my hands instead?

Shiro: No! If you want to surprise Lucy then you have to change for a bit, it's just one day changes. You need to learn how to use fork and knives and after that we have many more things to do.

Natsu :ahhh

The best inn where Lucy and the others are, they have arrive and relaxing to their room.

Lucy: so refreshing here, no wonder this is the best inn ever.

Levy: I could hardly believe it too.

Lucy: ahhh… if only Natsu is here with me, it might be the best day ever.

Levy: … hehe

In magnolia, Yua and the others went back to the venue and she begun to measure the places with them and start changes to plans as well. They keep staring until they heard a noise. It's a carriage with full of poles and light lacrimas.

Man: is this enough?

Yua: … I need more of them. Can you bring me more tomorrow?

Man: huh? Ahhhh, sure.

Yua: hehe don't worry, I'll pay you. If you can give it to me next day at the very early time, I'll triple my payments to you, what do you say?

That man was so happy, he quickly put it down all of them and straightly leave while yua just wave in good bye and then look at them.

Happy: Yua what are this?

Yua: we can use to give light, specially the surroundings. Come on and help me out here. This will be the first step and oh.

More are coming, later on there are tables, table sets and many others. Yua and the others began to work but it seems they are bit tired while Yua keep on working.

Wendy: Yu-Yua-san just what event are we doing to make it so special like no other else?

Yua: oh, it's a special event where Natsu was planning on proposing to Lucy.

They stop as they are shock to her words.

ALL: FOR REAL!?

Yua: yup. Natsu is getting ready, and it's my job to have everything ready here. We have three days left and we need to get it done all the minor parts as soon as possible. Lucy doesn't know this so be sure to keep this from her when she came back.

Carla: that's right! Lucy went with Levy's team for a quest, we don't know when they will come back.

Yua: they'll be back at the same day as my deadline. I made another quest that Levy took to make sure there won't be any suspicions at all. I made things ready so all we need to do is assemble them right away.

Gray: now I see, great thinking there Yua.

Erza: yeah. But we can't do this alone, should we tell the others to help us?

Yua: just make sure they will help without any trouble.

Soon both happy, and wendy came back to the guild and announce the news to everyone and with a matter of second, they all came and help.

Next day, the flowers were now arrive and put it to the venue and start decorating things. They have mixed both red roses and sunflowers were together to every place like a beautiful garden. Red carpets were also set and many things to go.

Natsu and Shiro were now looking for a formal dress for Natsu to wear. Natsu was bit tired and they soon took a break.

Natsu: this is harder than expected.

Shiro: you can do it Natsu, only few days left and we still haven't seen anything good on you and Lucy yet… I hate the idea but… no choice I guess.

Natsu: hey Shiro, you sure are different. How come you are still alive and in form of a human as well? Don't tell me that other dragons were disguising as humans as well.

Shiro: oh that? I don't know, I still haven't met one except Yua. If I met one I'll tell you.

Natsu: sure then.

Soon, Yua got the message and then talk to kinana, mirajane and lisanna. They have somehow agreed and buy the things to do for making Lucy's dress. She also asks the others to help them to make things go in time. At the very night, both Yua and Shiro work together to make Natsu's clothes and has to be cool and perfect to the match that Lucy will have. They have worked until morning.

Shiro: ahhh so tired… Yua aren't you going to rest for a bit?

Yua: I got more matters I need to do Shiro. How about you then? Shall I take your place?

Shiro: no! I will finish what I started and don't push you're self so hard.

Yua: heh, thanks and bye.

Yua went away. Last day preparation, Yua made some effects that also could surprise Lucy. She also gave everyone a role to do.

Gray: What! You want me to serve food to that flame brain!?

Yua: Gray I want you not to get piss off if Natsu told you something that will irritate you. From their very time, no fighting and no argument. I'll say the same to you Erza, if you got piss off to Natsu do not react even a single glare on your eyes, if you can't hold it much longer then after your role you release it to gray. Kill him if you like.

Erza: got it.

Gray: What Was That!?

Yua: don't worry will you that was just a possibility will happened so don't screw around. Mirajane, kinana, wendy and I will do some cooking for them. As for the others

Still busy. Meanwhile Natsu and Shiro are now in the jewelry shop, picking a best ring for Lucy.

Natsu: hmmmmm… sigh

Shiro: still can't pick?

Natsu: yeah

Shiro: just where should we look for? There's no more jewelry shop than this.

Natsu: I-I know but… I want something to be special, special enough that Lucy is the only one who has that.

Shiro: special that only Lucy has… hmmm… hey Natsu have you craft things before?

Natsu: huh?

Later on at yua and the others are still making sure everything are ready. The lights are there and working, white pillars, red carpet, flowers all over the vase, ground and even on the top of those white pillars. It's an opened one and it looks actually simple to say. Yua was looking everything if its pefect.

Yua: … sigh, perfect.

Makarov: those kids will surely surprise from how good is this.

Yua: yeah. Natsu will come here soon and make him see this. If there are any needs for adding and decreasing of things then so it be. This is not my final decision after all.

Makarov: I can see your having fun to this Yua.

Yua: I guess I am. If only he was here for both of them.

Makarov: … Yua.

Yua: hehe don't worry, I'm fine.

Makarov: … good to know.

Wakaba's voice: Master! Master! Yua!

Romeo: We have Bad news!

Yua and Makarov saw Macao, Romeo and Wakaba running and in panic. Both of them went to them.

Makarov: what's wrong you two?

Macao: bad news, way bad news.

Romeo: it was when we are in the market to buy the thing that Yua want us to buy. We are looking around and then we felt someone's presence and we followed it.

Wakaba: there's a big group of people discussing how they will kill Natsu and Lucy.

They are all surprise and everyone went to them.

Erza: is that true?

Romeo: yeah. They seem to be from a dark guild. They have a mark like spiral with eye on it.

Yua: … "Helix Eye" huh. That guild has some outstanding mages and not just easy to deal with.

Mirajane: does Natsu know this?

Romeo: I don't know. Should I tell him?

Yua: no. you know when something like this, he will surely run around trying to find them and forget about the special day. Let's keep this from those two.

Makarov: Yua is right. We'll deal with them.

Happy: so what should we do?

Alzack: we should change plans and some of us should

Yua: no, bad idea.

Alzack: huh?

Yua: if we are the once to move, Natsu and Lucy will notice it right away. They know us better than you think. We can't make an obvious one.

Cana: well Yua has a point there, we can't do any move so obvious and even a sneak one.

Elfman: then what should we do?

Yua: … I'll hire some people that will protect them from the dark. That way we can do what we must do and don't make them worry. If other people will move that aren't even member of Fairy Tail, they can do any move as they please. As long as they protect us well everything will be fine, even so we have to keep our guard for them if they ever come to across upon us.

Freed: I'll use my runes just in case Yua.

Yua: yeah, good idea. We can't ruin a single moment for those two, so we need to do this plan instead.

Makarov: then any idea who will be those bodyguards?

Yua: yup. I'm sure I could count on them without failures.

Makarov: I see. Well you heard her, we will do it as she plan. You know what to do to those who will ruin their moment right?

All: yeah

Later, Natsu and Shiro arrive on where the date will take place. They were surprise. It was so beautiful and feels this is a best place for a date. Everyone are there and looking at him. Yua went to those two.

Yua: how was it Natsu? Does it feel ok?

Natsu: of course it is, it's amazing!

Shiro: you sure are the best Yua.

Yua: that's good to hear. I made it like a castle garden to make Lucy a princess and you as a prince. How's the two of you?

Shiro: well in the end he can't decide for the ring and so it just pop to my mind to make one.

Yua: you done it in time right?

Shiro: yup. We work hard to it and really, Natsu was still nervous about this.

Natsu: he-hey!

Yua: good to know then. Natsu your date will be tonight tomorrow. Be sure to get yourself ready.

Natsu: yeah!

They also came to them and greet Natsu really happy and even gray tease him. Yua went back out to the crowed and went to Makarov.

Makarov: everything must not fail Yua.

Yua: I'll reassure you Makarov, I will.

Yua then went away from there going somewhere else.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Natsu Propose.**

**Next chapter is the big Day! Last Chapter will reveal soon. So what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3 Natsu Propose

**Finally! The time that both of them will have their grand date, sponsors of Fairy Tail. What will be Lucy's reaction after seeing this? Read and know it.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail so keep that in mind.**

* * *

Next day afternoon, Levy, Gajeel, Jet, Droy and Lucy are back.

Lucy: we're back!... huh?

No one was in the guild, not even a single member, only Mirajane and Kinana.

Mirajane: welcome back everyone.

Kinana: welcome back.

Lucy: Mira where are the others? No one's here even Natsu.

Mirajane: oh everyone went to the job and look, not a single quest was there.

There is no quest in their quest board.

Lucy: … Even NAB!?

Kinana: no, he said he was sick so can't come.

Lucy: oh.

Gajeel: hey just why are they

Gajeel didn't finish to his sentence when both Droy and Jet cover his mouth. Gajeel can sense someone is here beside to those two. It was Wendy, Carla, Lisanna and Yua cooking silently and secretly.

Levy: ok time to go to rest. Lu-chan what about you?

Lucy: well I guess I'll go home and cook dinner for both of us.

Kinana: Lucy was so caring for him now.

Lucy: of course, he is will become a father right?

Mirajane: you're right. Well how about if I come with you Lucy.

Lucy: oh no need Mira, I'll be fine.

Mirajane: no, you need someone to be with you, especially you are pregnant. Come on let's go.

Lucy: … ok.

Both Mirajane and Lucy go. Wendy and the others came out.

Wendy: phew that was close.

Gajeel: what is this about?

Lily: why are you hiding? The others?

Yua: still haven't to explain to Gajeel and lily huh. Well the thing here is

Soon they have arrived home and both went in.

Lucy: ahhh so tired

Mirajane: maybe you should go to sleep.

Lucy: but I need to wait for Natsu.

Mirajane: don't worry and he'll be here soon. Mind you're health first ok? It's bad for the baby.

Lucy: … ok, good night Mira and thanks

Mirajane just smile and wave as she went up stair and to their room. Mirajane can feel someone was watching over this house and she was there to protect Lucy from the inside. At sunset, she opened her eyes and saw she really have fall asleep and stretch herself. She went down and it seems Mirajane have already left. After that, a doorbell ring and as she opened it, it was Cana who's carrying a dress box and Lisanna carrying a bag of make ups.

Lisanna: hello Lucy!

Lucy: Lisanna, Cana why are both of you here?

Cana: we came to dress you up.

Lucy: … eh?

Both went in. they soon made Lucy go to bath, dry her hair, and then make her up. Already night.

Lucy: just what is this about?

Lisanna: didn't you heard? There's a ball going and everyone is getting ready there. Natsu on another hand has a job to do and so she asks us to assist you and go to the ball.

Lucy: that's strange for Natsu to say.

Cana: well don't move too much and you're ruining your face.

And she stops her question first. Soon she made her a dress of a dress like princess. She has a pink dress color with red color borders and shining.

Cana: wow you're so beautiful Lucy!

Lucy: tha-thanks.

Lisanna: Well mind summoning cancer for your hair?

Lucy: huh? Oh sure.

After that, her hair was so good. Her hair is widely shining as well and cancer disappeared.

Lisanna: ok, you're ready to go.

Lucy: lisanna just what is this ball about?

Cana: lucy your service is here.

As she looks down from the window, she saw a beautiful carriage like for a first class only and two white horses. Macao was the driver and Romeo, Wendy and Levy is together. They saw Lucy and wave at her. She was very surprise and can't tell what's going on. Soon they went down and saw her.

Wendy: Lucy-san you're so beautiful!

Levy: it was fit on you Lu-chan.

Lucy: thanks Wendy, Levy.

Romeo open the door of the carriage.

Romeo: please come inside, we'll head to your destination.

Cana: becoming a gentlemen Romeo?

Romeo: hehehehe

Macao: come on, we can't be late.

Wendy: that's right, let's so.

Wendy, Lucy and Levy went inside and Romeo closed the door and ride on the back of the carriage. Lucy noticed Lisanna and Cana aren't going.

Lucy: you aren't you going with us?

Cana: we'll be there so don't worry Lucy.

Lasanna: you should go too. I'll see you there, bye bye.

Macao let the horse go. After they are gone.

Lisanna: … Warren can you hear me? Lucy just left.

Somewhere, warren was there communicating with them.

Warren: roger that.

Shiro: haha it's going according to the plan, well I wonder how those guilds will react now.

On their way. Those who want to kill Natsu and Lucy were there and going to ambush the carriage but, someone attack their team and so many followed.

Leader: what was that about!?

Man: hehe

That man was sting with rogue and all sabertooth members.

Sting: we're from a guild called sabertooth, if you want to get any close to those two and those fairy tails then you have to go through us.

Rogue: this is not just a job but also our thanks to those two.

Minerva: don't think you all can get through so easily.

Leader: tch, you men, charge!

And their fight began. Somewhere, warren got a message.

Warren: Sabertooth made a contact to that Helix Eye and now fighting.

Makarov: lily was there and gajeel watching right?

Warren: yes sir.

Yua: to ask sabertooth was my intention to begin with, I'm glad they agree to help.

Carla: well especially when we told them about what's going to happen.

Yua: warren tell Macao to head here to prevent them being noticed.

Warren: sure.

At the carriage, they are having a fun talk inside and Macao got the word and went to other path instead. They have arrive at the forest and its dark.

Lucy: what is this place?

Wendy: don't worry, everything will be fine.

Outside, Romeo release his purple fire and attack it to the side and something happened. Fire came out around and it's leading up ahead. Lucy was surprised by it and soon finally arrives to the place where they will date. Romeo opened the door and Levy help her down and saw both Freed and Bickslow in their formal attire and bow.

Freed and Bickslow: welcome princess.

Lucy: F-Freed? Bickslow?

Freed: come straight away Lucy.

The door the carriage closed and both Wendy and Levy were still there and leave. Lucy doesn't know what's going on and just walk in the red carpet that's been set for her. The sky is clear and these lights give shine to every place and even saw many flowers around her. She was so surprised to see this in her very own eyes when she saw round table, small vase with sunflower and red rose on it and finally realized everything's going on. As Natsu came out behind her.

Natsu: surprised?

As Lucy turn around with a smile and hug him so tightly. He was wearing a black jacket, red polo and black pants with fire design on it.

Natsu: you look beautiful Lucy.

Lucy: while you look even more handsome Natsu.

Natsu and Lucy smiled to each other and laugh.

Natsu: hungry?

Lucy: sure.

They both sat down and that's when Erza and Gray in their Butler attire came with their food. _[I need Erza to wear Butler attire instead of maid. Thinking about it doesn't feel right at all.]_ The two of them put their food at their table. Erza was the one who put the plate on Lucy while Gray on Natsu. They seem like a different person.

Lucy: Erza and Gray?

Erza: if you ever need something, just call us.

Gray: we are here at your service.

Juvia was watching from afar and really in love and all in her mind saying "He's so Cool, Gray-sama".

Natsu: … nothing is need for now, right?

Lucy: ye-yeah.

Gray and Erza: then we'll take our live.

Both of them go. Their dish was meat and looks delicious.

Lucy: wow! Did you plan everything here Natsu?

Natsu: n-not exactly.

Somewhere, Gray was ruin in his depression, making that kind of expression to Natsu of all people. Erza didn't mind and secretly watch them like the others. Yua went to them.

Yua: guys don't watch them and so some work!

All: ok!

And they go. Gray didn't even move.

Yua: … sigh, well good thing that he didn't do it as I have expected to be.

They began to eat. Lucy was bit surprised, Natsu was actually eating using knife and fork. He is not in a hurry eater and eating normal food like her. He noticed and asked.

Natsu: Lucy what's wrong?

Lucy: ahhh we-well… Natsu I didn't notice that… you can use fork and knife and can eat peacefully you know.

Natsu: oh that huh hahahaha (there's no way I can tell her that I have gone to great training just to learn it…) S-so how's the food?

Lucy: it's delicious. Everyone cooked this right?

Natsu: some part of it is me, they told me to help them even in it's only for a fire.

Lucy: I see. It's delicious Natsu, you really surprised me… don't tell me you asked Yua for this?

Natsu's face can be said yes seen he is nervous for a bit.

Lucy: hahaha I knew it. But I'm glad you did this for me Natsu, thank you.

Natsu: just for you Lucy, everything is all fine.

Both of them smile one another. While eating, someone came out. It was Mirajane with Gajeel with his guitar, Wendy with flute, Shiro with a piano and Yua with violin. Mirajane has a microphone and put them together and get ready and they began to play music while Mirajane sing. It was a soft song and they enjoy as they eat and hear music.

Lucy: … what a beautiful music.

Somewhere, they are still watching them as they perform.

Lisanna: everything is going well as planned.

Makarov: yeah. So how's the sabertooth doing?

Warren: they are doing well and still haven't passed any single one of them. Freed's runes were doing its job well.

Laxus: Those two sure became too popular to the point they'll be targeted huh.

Makarov: well, let's believe on what them and make sure none of it will make them noticed.

In the place where the fighting continues, Sting was fighting the leader and seems Sting was advantage.

Leader: tch, why is the sabertooth here interfering us?

Sting: we got the personal quest that's why and I won't let you interfere Natsu-san's special day for Lucy, you want to kill them? You got to go through Fairy Tail, before them you got to get through us!

Leader: then I'll kill you first!

Sting: try it!

Fight continues. At their date, they have finish eating at the same time, Mirajane finish singing and slap their hands to them. They keep quiet for a bit and now Natsu feel nervous, even so, he stands and went to Lucy and extend his right hand to her.

Natsu: Lu-Lucy I… wi-will you… dance with me?

Lucy: … Natsu you can dance?

Natsu: we-well I trained hard to learn s-s-so

Lucy: hehehe, sure Natsu, I gladly do.

Lucy took her hand and also stands. Mirajane, Gajeel, and Wendy went away as, Shiro and Yua stayed and Shiro's instrument change to Cello and start their musical song as they follow the music. They were so beautiful like a prince and a princess dancing at the great kingdom and they are really moved as they secretly watch them.

Lucy and Natsu dance carefully and Lucy can't hide her happiness. The stars shine through them and flowers are everywhere and she can't believe Natsu made too much effort just for her. After they dance, both Shiro and Yua went away as Natsu and Lucy stop dancing and kissed each other. A second later before they both break their kiss, Natsu then kneel before her as she was bit surprised and Natsu took out a little box from his pocket and showed the ring to her.

Lucy: !... Cou-could this be

Natsu: Lucy Heartfilia, you who bear our child, will you marry me? I promised I will always be by your side, protect you at all times with our child and love you with my heart. Will you accept me to be with me?

Lucy began to have tears of joy and answered him.

Lucy: yes Natsu, yes, Yes!

Lucy hugged Natsu as he hugs back. They broke up and Natsu took the ring and put it to her ring finger. They again hugged each other as they and kissed again. At the same time, the fireworks came out above the sky. They are bit surprised and so happy to see it. Many others see the fireworks, even the sabertooth whose now finished the job. Almost everyone of fairy tail were there using their magics to create such wonderful fireworks.

Shiro: it's a successful Yua. Natsu did what I told him to say.

Yua: yeah. And so, do we really need a sorcerer weekly magazine to be here with us?

Reporter: it was so great! More picture.

He took more pictures. Yua just sigh.

Mirajane: well it's better than keep it hidden Yua and also I'm so happy for those two.

Yua: … yeah… you're right…

Makarov: all that left is the wedding huh. We'll party tomorrow!

All: yeah!

Yua: keep it down… heh.

Natsu and Lucy stuck each other as they watch the fireworks. The ring Lucy receives has a yellow jewel on the middle with a mark of the fairy tail in it. She was so happy that this day is something she can never forget.

Lucy: I love you so much Natsu, thank you.

Natsu: it will be my pleasure Lucy.

* * *

**The END**

**The END of this chapter. Well I'm still thinking if I should put their wedding or not and I don't have much idea how they will do things so I didn't put it. If you wanted me to create another chapter for their wedding, just tell me to do so by reviewing my work. **

**Do you guys also want to know how they fall in love to each other? Read my First work here in Fan fiction, **

**"To head back from the Past to change the Future."**

**You will know how things started. They were only total of 17 chapter plus 1 additional chapter so please read it.**

**Thank you for reading until the end.**


End file.
